Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.10\times 10^{-3})\times (5.00\times 10^{1})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.10\times 5.00) \times (10^{-3}\times 10^{1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 5.5 \times 10^{-3\,+\,1}$ $= 5.5 \times 10^{-2}$